Serbia - Yugotalia
Note: Serbia is a fan-made character. Serbia (Србија - Srbija) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the sovereign state of Serbia, a Balkan country. He is the brother of Croatia, Slovenia, Bosnia, and Macedonia. He is also the older brother of Kosovo, and is related to Bulgaria (though not closely). His human name is 'Slobodan Nemanjić '(Слободан Немањић). Appearance Main Article: Serbian Clothes Serbia is a man with short, dark brown hair, with bangs swept to the side. He has somewhat tan skin, but it is not very tan compared to the rest of his siblings. He has light brown/caramel eyes, and has a rather normal height of 172.72 cm, or 5' 8". He often has a grin on his face. He normally wears a dark-green military uniform and a hat of the same color. He was once shown wearing a traditional folk outfit and carrying around the Serbian flag. Personality and Interests Serbia is a proud and somewhat arrogant man. He is a great patriot, with a proud medieval and royal history, but has become more desperate in modern times. He often blames others for his problems (like America). He can hold a grudge for a very long time. He is normally fun and cheery, enjoying the "good things in life". Even when he is in rough times, he will keep a sad smile on his face and sing his sorrows away. He is proud of his tradition and is rather brave. Serbia enjoys football and nightlife, but won't admit he is pretty bad at football, even though he is rather good at tennis. He is said to own a closet full of Rakia (Ракја) that he allows no one else to touch. Serbia keeps all of his windows closed 24/7, even going so far to board up a few of his windows because "Промаја може да те убије!" ("The draft can kill you!") Serbia is always trying to get Kosovo to return to him, and is always saying that "Kosovo is Serbia!", but Kosovo finds it very annoying. He often keeps his head in the past, still thinking that Kosovo is Serbia and still believing that he is better than his brothers and that he once ruled them, due to the fact that things were much better for him in the past. It’s true he was once a glorious man, whom many looked up to and loved, with a gentleman's attitude and the nicest words. However, because of constant pressure put on him and various accusations that came on later, he felt treated like a wild animal. Hence, he has become rather desperate and is determined to return to his former glory, though most of his friends tell him he is rushing it far too much and is just making a fool of himself. Relationships Croatia; Slovenia; Bosnia; Macedonia Main Articles: Croatia, Slovenia, Bosnia, Macedonia These four countries are all related to Serbia closely, as he is their brother. However, they do not get along very well at all, often fighting over silly things. Every once in a while Serbia will feel bad that he causes so many battles with them all, but he would never admit it or apologize. He often claims he is much better than them, or that he once ruled them. This causes all four of the countries to be exceedingly angry with him every time they meet. Kosovo Main Article: Kosovo Serbia is fiercely protective over his younger sibling, Kosovo. He treated her unfairly during the time that she was under his control, but he seems to think that he was very nice to her. Serbia doesn't understand why she would want or need independence, and due to this he likes to parade around yelling "Kosovo is Serbia!". This causes Kosovo to be very annoyed with him since she worked hard for her independence. Both Serbia and Kosovo were shocked when Montenegro recognized her independence. Since then Serbia has held a small grudge towards Montenegro. Greece Main Article: Greece Serbia and Greece have a relatively good relationship. They were shown speaking together a few times, and Serbia even invited Greece over for dinner one time, though it ended badly as Turkey showed up uninvited and Greece and Serbia chased him away from Serbia's house. Greece and Serbia both dislike Turkey. S. Italy (Romano) Main Article: S. Italy (Romano) Serbia and Romano are often seen swearing at each other, attempting to fight each other, or badmouthing each other. However, it is seen that they don't really hate each other as much as first appearances indicate, showing that Serbia is a bit of a tsundere. Russia Main Article: Russia Serbia thinks of Russia as an older brother. He is shown to look up to Russia, and has a relatively good relationship with him. Russia doesn't scare Serbia at all, while Hungary terrifies him. Russia is happy that at least one person isn't scared of him, and therefore treats Serbia like a younger brother or best friend. Hungary Main Article: Hungary Serbia is terrified of Hungary and her frying pan. Ever since she beat up both Serbia and Prussia with only the pan, Serbia kept away from her. Hungary says that she now feels bad about scaring Serbia so much, but that he still deserved being hit with the pan. Prussia Main Article: Prussia Serbia and Prussia are rather good friends, often being seen together. It is said that if Serbia wasn't so homophobic he and Prussia might be romantically involved. They bonded over their fear of Hungary and her frying pan, though neither will admit it and instead say that the reason for their friendship was food and drink (alcohol). Gilbird, Prussia's bird, has always displayed a strange liking to Serbia, even after Serbia insulted him multiple times. France Main Article: France Serbia and France have a mutual dislike for each other. Serbia often calls France a pervert, while France has given Serbia multiple R-rated nicknames. However, some people speculate that Serbia and France were once romantically involved before Serbia became so homophobic and they are trying to cover it up, meaning that perhaps they don't hate each other that much. Spain Main Article: Spain Serbia has a grudging respect for Spain, and looks up to him (though he would not admit it). Spain can tell that Serbia secretly respects him, and is very happy that someone does so. For this reason, he treats Serbia rather kindly. Serbia often tells him that he doesn't need Spain to act so nice to him and that he should just declare war already, but he usually blushes when he says this, implying that he doesn't really mean it. America Main Article: America Serbia hates America greatly. He never was able to forgive America for bombing him, and that has caused him to be very bitter towards America. He often blames all his problems on America, along with Turkey. One time, Serbia tried to fight America but lost, which only caused his harsh feelings to be intensified. Turkey While Serbia and Turkey do not have as much of a strained relationship as they used to, Serbia will still get angry at him every once in a while, when something bad happens. Serbia will blame Turkey for the problem even if he obviously had nothing to do with it. Serbia still dislikes Turkey, but not as much. Name His first name, Slobodan, comes from the Serbian word sloboda (слобода), meaning freedom, since Serbia always wanted to be free from his past and have a better future. His last name, Nemanjić, is the taken from Nemanjić dynasty. During the rule of Dušan Nemanjić, Serbia became an empire. Quotes * "France? You mean that **********************?" (Serbia, after France called him an R-rated nickname) * "Want some free Rakija in the back of my black van with tinted windows?" (Serbia, jokingly, to Kosovo after a world meeting) * "America made everything horrible! Why the heck did he even bomb me?!?" (Serbia to Prussia, after getting drunk one night) * "Well that was stupid." (Serbia's first catchphrase) * "H- Hungary? Please don't kill me!" (Serbia, running away from Hungary, before she hit him with her pan) * "You know, I may just bomb the whole world and be done with it." (Serbia, after getting drunk) * "You know, Prussia, that bird of yours is annoying. Why's it all yellow? Did it get dipped in paint?" (Serbia, drunk) * "Is this heaven? Well, tell God that it's too bright in here. I'm still hungover." Trivia * Serbia is one of the most homophobic countries, even though he cannot be considered completely "traditional" either. He was once in a polygamous marriage (Yugoslavia). Not only were these other countries mostly men, they were also his brothers, so he did have some incest in his past. Vojvodina was also part of the marriage as the only girl. * Serbia can cook rather well, but only when he is by himself. If forced to cook in front of anyone else he will screw up the dish. It was never known whether this is on accident or on purpose. * Serbia has a great liking for traditional folk music, and it often blares in his house. He also plays a few instruments and is rather good at them. * He drinks a lot, but can't really hold his liquor. He has learned to stay by himself when drinking or he will embarrass himself. Gallery yugoslavs.jpg|From left to right:Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia,Serbia,Montenegro and Macedonia by Tix Vojvodina Serbia Kosovo.jpg|Vojvodina,Serbia and Kosovo by Tix Serbiapic.jpg|Serbia by Tix SERBIA wallpaper.jpg|Serbia Wallpaper made by gaaradeser6 on deviant serbia.jpg|Chibi Serbia by Tix serbiascreenshot.jpg|Serbia Screenshot from the Yugotalia Panchira Video screenshot.jpg|Serbia screenshot from the Yugotalia Panchira Video Serbia CD cover by Tix.jpg|Serbia CD Cover by Tix yugotalia.jpg|Serbia screenshot from the Yugotalia Panchira video Serbia Profile.jpg|Serbia Profile monte serbia mace.jpg|Montenegro Serbia and Macedonia genderbendserbia.jpg|Genderbend Serbia by Tix l.jpg|Serbia Screenshot srb.jpg|Serbia and his genderbend in traditional clothing yugotalians.jpg|From Top to Bottom: Serbia,Vojvodina(girl),Kosovo and Montenegro Serb2.png|Serb Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH Category:Fanmade